koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Hex Mark
Hex Mark (的廬馬, Dílúmǎ (Chinese), Tekiroba (onyomi)) is a uniquely colored horse that was said to have tear drop markings and a blazing white patch on its forehead. The color of its mane and hair varies in its many appearances but it is a black, gray, or white stallion in the Dynasty Warriors series. In the Dynasty Warriors series, it usually increases the player's Luck stat, and it is considered the second fastest horse in the series next to the more superior Red Hare. In the Dynasty Warriors series, this serves as Liu Bei's default mount. Though in Dynasty Warriors 3, this horse appears in the most stages so far due to Liu Bei's prominence as an officer in those said stages; as a result, it is common to see Liu Bei riding the horse in areas/boundaries that mounts are unable to reach. However, this trend stops being prevalent as of Dynasty Warriors 4. Background Info In the Record of Three Kingdoms, Hex Mark is a horse that Liu Bei received when he was serving under Liu Biao. While staying at a banquet, Liu Bei felt he was in danger and used this steed to escape from Cai Mao and Kuai Yue. With a mighty cry, he urged Hex Mark to cross the raging river from a seemingly impossible distance. His steed performed a sudden jump and rode Liu Bei to safety. The Book of Jin mentions that Liu Bei and Cao Cao went together to pick out the horse. It accepted Liu Bei so well that the townspeople cheered when he rode off with it. Hex Mark's role is expanded in Romance of the Three Kingdoms and is introduced in chapter 34. Similar to the account in Records of Three Kingdoms, Liu Bei gains the horse while serving Liu Biao. After quelling a rebellion, Liu Bei spotted the impressive steed and presented it to his lord. Kuai Yue privately confided to Liu Biao that it was a horse that brought grave misfortune to its rider. Thus, Liu Biao quickly returned the gift with the excuse that the younger lord would need it on his expeditions. The following day, one of Liu Biao's advisers, Yi Ji, warns Liu Bei of Kuai Yue's observation regarding the horse. Liu Bei replied, "I am deeply touched by your affection, but a person's life is governed by fate. What horse can interfere with that?" Liu Bei kept Hex Mark and continued to ride with it. Like the Record of Three Kingdoms, he uses the horse to escape an assassination attempt. During his flight, he reached Xiang River, which had a swift current. Liu Bei urged the horse to walk through the bank as his pursuers rode closer. When he felt Hex Mark's forelegs beckon, Liu Bei began to cry, "Dilu, Dilu! Why betray me? Why must you give me misfortune?" In that same instance Hex Mark made a tremendous leap through the river's current and reached the opposing shore. The story describes that Liu Bei felt as though he were flying; some adaptations of this particular event overlap it with Liu Bei fleeing from Cai Mao's assassination attempt, on top of the horse also being submerged in the water first. While not named, readers believe Hex Mark is also mentioned in chapter 63. Pang Tong and Liu Bei were ready to ride off when the strategist's mount reared and threw him off his feet. Concerned by the quality of their steeds, Liu Bei bade Pang Tong to take his sturdy steed and they exchanged horses. Unfortunately, their enemy, Zhang Ren, heard that Liu Bei rode a white horse and was on the lookout for a man fitting the description. Once they spotted Pang Tong, the enemy ambush unit mistook him for his lord and killed the strategist with several arrows. How to Unlock *''Dynasty Warriors 3: ''Battle of Cheng Du; Personally defeat every enemy general except Liu Zhang. A Precious Item report will appear at the south end of the wall where Liu Zhang's sole Gate Captain is stationed. Destroy the wooden crate to retrieve the item. *''Dynasty Warriors 4: ''Yellow Turban Campaign; Complete the Yellow Turban Fortress battle and select Liu Bei Invasion. Defeat Zhao Yun and Guan Yu before the enemy reinforcements arrive. It will appear on the small island in the southeast. Destroy the crate to retrieve the item. *''Dynasty Warriors 4: Empires: *Dynasty Warriors 5: ''Battle of Cheng Du, Shu Forces; Kill Zhang Ren before he ambushes Pang Tong. *''Dynasty Warriors 5: Xtreme Legends: ''Rescue of Lou Sang Village Legend Mode; Save all villagers within five minutes. *''Dynasty Warriors 5: Empires: *Dynasty Warriors 6: Raise a white/gray colored horse with "eyes that consider the world" and "possesses a heavenly physique" in its description. Its ability allows you to swim fast regardless of the current. This has reverted to its Luck increase in ''Special. Again, the player needs a character with Horsemanship to raise it into the Hex Mark/Grey King. *''Dynasty Warriors 6: Empires: Buy it for 22,000 gold in a country that sells horses. *Dynasty Warriors 7: Clear the Conquest stage, Ransei Moushou Ikusa (乱世猛将戦). *Dynasty Warriors 8: In Ambition Mode, clear 60 consecutive battles. The horse also acts as the default mount of Liu Bei and Pang Tong. *Dynasty Warriors Next: In Gala Mode, Complete Steeplechase in under 1 minutes and 30 seconds. *Dynasty Warriors 9: Clear the story modes of Liu Bei and Pang Tong, then Hex Mark will be purchasable at the stable. Hex Mark also appears as a special horse in the ''G1 Jockey series. Gallery Hexmark-saddle.jpg|Saddle from Dynasty Warriors 5 Hex Mark (DW5 TCG).png|Shin Sangoku Musou 4 trading card artwork DW7_Hex_Mark.png|Dynasty Warriors 7 appearance Hex Mark (ROTK TCG).png|Sangokushi trading card artwork Hex Mark (CSTE).png|Comic Sangokushi True Episode appearance Category:Miscellaneous Category:Dynasty Warriors Items